Destino inesperado
by I-K-Art
Summary: Fan fic cooperativo, slash, múltiples parejas, situaciones, drama y humor. Fic escrito por: Khaos-Guita y Irunachan. Sobretodo, disfrútenlo... Y ya irán descubriendo las parejas... xD
1. Chapter 1

Un día de estos locos, sí, de los que te levantas con el meneo del siglo porque quedan varios días para que sepas si te has estrellado en el curso o a triunfado, una buena estudiante y una bastante penosa se juntaron y formaron este fic. Está mal que lo diga yo (Khaos), pero a mí este fic me chifla.

En serio, habrá parejas múltiples, muchas situaciones, drama y por supuesto, humor, mucho humor. Es fantástico poder escribir un fic con tanto cachondeo para estos personajes. Cosa que siempre digo, disfruten muchísimo.

* * *

  
Mark estaba en uno de los rincones del vestuario. Cada vez que le tocaba interpretar a su oscuro personaje no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, aunque tampoco es que nadie quisiera hablar con él. Dijeron por megafonía que faltaba diez minutos para presentarse a la sala antes de hacer el combate. Aquel día se "jugaba" el título (pues ya sabía que lo ganaría) contra Batista y lo cierto es que nunca le había hecho gracia "luchar" contra él.

David, entró en el vestuario tatareando la canción de los Village People.

- ¡Hola Mark! - saludó más contento que unas castañuelas al verlo en un oscuro rincón, para que negarlo, iba con el puntillo cogido, estaba hasta las cejas de café.

Mark le fulminó con la mirada y pasó olímpicamente de saludar. Batista se puso a cambiarse de ropa, no extrañándole que no le hubieran contestado.

Mark le dirigió una fugaz mirada. No lo iba a negar: Dave estaba buenísimo. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra. Aunque... Siempre había tenido ganas de dirigirle otra cosa. Dejó de pensar en cosas indecentes y volvió sus pensamientos al repaso del corto dialogo de "tú descansaras en paz".

Batista, antes de terminar de cambiarse, se estirazó un poco.

- ¿Qué? ¿Listo para darme de hostias? - le preguntó mientras buscaba el bañador.-Dónde habré puesto el nuevo bañador... - murmuró para sí

_"Si supieras lo que te daría yo..."_ pensó Mark. Aunque Dave como respuesta recibió un gruñido. Segundos después, se arrepintió de no haberle contestado nada.

- Eso... Te vas a crear tu solo un complejo de Sharpei... - murmuró Batista, mientras seguía buscando eso.

- ¿Sharpei? - preguntó Mark sin caer en quien era Sharpei.

- La raza de perro esa que tiene arrugas... ¡Y no te lo digo por que seas viejo! - se apresuró ha añadir

- ¿Estas más alegre de lo normal no? - preguntó Mark fijándose en que no era normal que Dave le hablara tanto.

- Y tú más serio de lo normal... Y me miras raro...- murmuró Batista

Mark lo escuchó aunque no quiso responder. Prefirió dedicar su tiempo a cambiarse pues aun no lo había hecho, aunque ya sus ojos verdes estaban maquillados para interpretar a the Undertaker.

_"Coño, pues este tiene un buen cuerpo" _pensó Batista

- Uf ¡Aquí estás endemoniado! ¡Aja! - dijo sacando el calzón del final de la bolsa - Mierda, ya se me destiñó.

Mark se desnudó hasta quedar en boxers y se sentó para ponerse las mallas. Al ver que Dave tenía el bañador rosa no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

- La última vez que lo lavo con lejía, la última... - murmuró. - Y tú no te rías encima ¬¬ - murmuró a Mark sin evitar pensar que tenía un buen cuerpo

- ¿Tu haces la colada? - preguntó Mark sin dejar de reír imaginándose a un Dave Batista con delantal, sudado de hacer las faenas de casa y con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Había que decir que la imaginación solo le permitía imaginar el delantal, así que lo puso sin ropa.

- Bueno... ¿Y quién quieres que la haga? ¿Mis Yorkshire? - preguntó con una ceja alzada vistiéndose

- ¿Miss Yorkshire? - preguntó Mark mientras ya se ponía las tiras de las mallas - ¿Quién es, la vecina?

- Mis mascotas hombre...- le dijo

- Anda... Al final resultará verdad lo que dicen...

- ¿Uhm? ¿El que dicen?

- No es que hable mucho con la gente de aquí, pero una vez escuché una conversación entre Óscar y Orton diciéndoos de que si tenías tres yorkshire y que no tenías la pinta de tenerlos...

- Pues bien bonitos que son... - dijo Batista, y se siguió vistiendo con las botas, etc.

Mark añadió a su imaginación los tres yorkshire y volvió a su pose seria. Sin despedirse, cuando estuvo listo, se fue del vestuario a la sala previa al ring.

- Adiós... ¿Eh? - murmuró Batista al vestuario vacío y luego fue tras Mark. - Ya te vale... - murmuró

Mark lo miró levantando una ceja.

- Ni te despides ni ná de ná... - le dijo Batista sacudiéndose el polvo

- Te iba a pegar en cinco minutos... No veía el motivo para despedirse - contestó Mark con pose seria y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya bueno... Pero gracias a Dios... No me vas a pegar muy fuerte ¿Verdad? - preguntó algo asustado

- Es teatro - dijo Mark con naturalidad y extrañándose de que Dave le preguntara eso.

- Ya bueno... Pero como vienes tan serio... Vaya ser que te de por pegar de verdad...

- Siempre he estado serio.

- No si ya... Pero la última vez te cebaste con el pobre Noble... Acabó viendo las estrellas y eso es porque te resbalaste y él se rió... - recordó Batista

Mark soltó un gruñido y no dijo nada al respecto. Jamás le había caído bien Noble y aquel día tenía ganas de pegar.

- Bueno vale... Pero el no tiene la culpa de ser un orejudo... - comentó Batista y oyó su nombre por megafonía y su musiquilla. - Allá voy. - y sin saber porqué le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mark. - Tengo que dejar el café... - murmuró mientras salía

Mark se sonrojó y se tocó en la mejilla que Dave le había besado más que nada extrañándose de eso.

Batista hizo su metralleta un poco descoordinado por los petardos y esperó a que anunciaran a Mark.

El gong sonó y las luces se apagaron. Mark realizó su salida y por enésima vez consecutiva se preguntó por qué narices le hacían ir tan lento. Por el camino pensó en el beso que Dave le había dado y se sonrojó. Agachó la cabeza para esconderse en el sombrero y al hacer ese gesto, se fue de morros al suelo.

Batista se echó las manos a la cabeza, y no se partió la caja porque era Mark, eso sí, se fue disimuladamente cerca de él. El público, la mayoría, se estaba partiendo el pecho. Y Batista se estaba preguntando por qué estaba rojo antes de caerse.

Mark se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y echó su mirada más asesina a todo el público por reírse de él. Luego se fue de camino al ring.

Batista lo miró llegar, el público se reía por lo bajo.

- ¡Taker!¡Da igual que estés sin dientes! ¡Yo también quiero compartir una fosa común contigo! - le gritó una fan enloquecida, cosa que escuchó todo dios.

_"Ahí va..." _pensó Batista

Mark que lo había escuchado se limitó a rotar los ojos.

_"Yo quiero compartirla con Batista..." _dijo su pensamiento.

Batista esperó moviéndose por el ring, sin saber porqué, sentía la necesidad de sacarle los ojos a esa fan.

_"Mark es mío, mi tesoro" _dijo su conciencia

La campana dio inicio al combate tras que Mark hiciera la representación de su personaje. Fue moviéndose con la postura de boxeador tal y como hacía siempre al principio de sus combates.

Batista se movió como siempre y cuando agarró a Mark por el cuello, se atrevió ha hablarle al oído, solo para que lo oyera Mark, en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Markitos?

Mark le arreó un puñetazo que sin querer fue medio de mentira medio de verdad. Luego lo cogió de la mano y le aplicó la Old School para dar un poco de espectáculo.

_"Cabrón"_ pensó mentalmente soportando el golpe

Mark continuó interpretando la lucha ya poniendo en él el rostro que debía de llevar the Undertaker.

- ¿Cómo tienes los dientes? - no pudo evitar preguntar David mientras le hacía una cuenta que Mark rechazó al primer intento

Este no dijo nada y fue para aplicarle el Tombstone, pero de repente un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho lo paralizó haciendo que soltara a Dave sin siquiera invertirlo.

Batista se extrañó y se puso al oído de Mark como si se hubiera hecho daño.

- Mark, ¿estás bien? - murmuró

- Me...duele...el pecho - dijo Mark con la respiración agitada.


	2. Chapter 2

Batista se extrañó y se puso al oído de Mark como si se hubiera hecho daño.

- Mark, ¿estás bien?-murmuró

- Me...duele...el pecho - dijo Mark con la respiración agitada.

- Paro el combate.-informó y se lo dijo al árbitro

Mark cayó al ring con un golpe seco.

Él árbitro paró el combate y los sanitarios llegaron, todos los fans gritaban extrañados sin saber que había pasado. Batista se puso de rodillas junto a Mark.

Los sanitarios le practicaron a Mark los primeros auxilios y al ver que éste se quedó inconsciente ya lo pusieron en una camilla. Batista estaba preocupado, demasiado, y en cuanto se alejaron con la camilla el fue detrás casi corriendo.

En la sala médica que tenía la WWE pudieron reanimarle sin necesidad de tenerlo que trasladar a un hospital. Mark abrió los ojos mareado y confuso.

- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Batista acercándose a él

- Creo que... - murmuró intentándose incorporar pero algo lo hizo volver a tumbarse.

Batista le puso la mano en el hombro, y lo mantuvo tumbado.

- No te muevas...-le dijo David.

Mark asintió.

- ¿Qué pasó con el combate? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Te dio un dolor en el pecho y perdiste la conciencia...-informó David

Mark asintió sin decir nada. Observó la sala. Estaba él y Dave. Nadie más. Cuando le ocurrían accidentes que tenía que estar allí nadie lo venía a visitar y el hecho de que Dave lo hiciera, le hizo sentir algo cálido en su pecho nada parecido al dolor que sintió en el ring.

- ¿Se te pasó? ¿O te sigue doliendo?-murmuró David preocupado

- Sí... Creo que ya se me pasó... Pero me siento mareado...

- Descansa.-le dijo con media sonrisa.-En cuanto se te pase, te acompaño al hotel.

Mark asintió cerrando los ojos. Otra vez esa sensación cálida al sentir las palabras de Dave que vinieron a él.

Batista posó una mano en el pecho de Mark.

El corazón de Mark latía, algo débil pero latía.

- Vaya... Vas lento... - murmuró

- Creo que se me paró antes en el ring...

- Te tuvieron que reanimar aquí...

- Sí... Eso creo…

- Creo que... Hay que quitarse esas mallas...- murmuró Batista, y le fue quitando los tirantes

Mark abrió los ojos asombrado aunque no comentó nada. Batista le fue quitando las mallas con cuidado, y sin saber por qué, le encantaba hacerlo.

Mark rezó en sus pensamientos para que ni siquiera se sonrojara. Le encantaba la delicadeza que le ponía Dave para quitarle las mallas... Este siguió desvistiéndole con cuidado, ni que fuera de cristal.

Mark quería que aquel momento pasara rápido. Aquello le aceleraba el corazón y lo ponía nervioso. David dejó las mallas a un lado, y se quedó quieto un momento.

- Esto... Creo que voy a por tú ropa.-murmuró y salió de allí

Mark suspiró de alivio cuando Dave ya se fue. Se tocó las mejillas para ver si se había sonrojado y no lo hizo. Volvió a suspirar de alivio y esperó. David volvió al poco, con la bolsa de deporte de Mark.

- Esto...-dijo sacando unos boxers de Los Simpsons.- ¿Te importa qué...?

- Anda, no sabía que existían esos boxers... - comentó Mark más para sí que para Dave y ni siquiera pensó en que acababa de decir este.

- Tomaré eso como un sí...-murmuró David y terminó por desnudarle.

No pudo evitar decir un: ¡Oh! por la sorpresa.

Mark miró hacía otro lado, pensando en que no debía sonrojarse ni nada por el estilo. Batista, algo rojo por el comentario que le acababa de hacer, le puso los calzoncillos, al revés.

-Ea, no pienso ponerlos al derecho, dicen que trae suerte...-murmuró para sí

- Dave... Creo que esto va al revés... Aunque no importa... Ya me los pondré bien...

- Yo... Te echaría una mano... Pero es qué...

Mark observó que Dave estaba algo sonrojado, aunque no quiso comentar nada.

- Deja eso ya como está...

- Sí mejor...-murmuró y le fue poniendo los pantalones

Mark iba mirando hacía el techo. Su pensamiento se resumía en: "_No hagas nada que le parezca raro_".

Batista terminó, y le abrochó los pantalones, rozando sin querer una parte blanda. Se sonrojó más. Mark ya no pudo evitar también sonrojarse un poco.

- Cuidado con lo que tocas que quiero conservar el carné de padre...

- Esto... Perdón...-dijo Batista sonrojado, y se rió por lo bajo ante lo que dijo Mark

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó extrañado.

- Yo... Es que... Estás rojo...-comentó sabiendo que el andaba igual.

- El que fue a hablar... - murmuró Mark.

-Eh... Bueno... Da igual...-dijo y le terminó de poner la camiseta

- Gracias... - dijo Mark tras que lo vistiera.

- De nada hombre... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Aun sigo mareado...

- Esperaremos pues a que te encuentres algo mejor ^^ - le dijo con una sonrisa

Mark le respondió la sonrisa con otra y aun no supo por qué. Hacía muchísimo que no le sonreía a nadie.

-Anda... Que sonrisa más mana.-murmuró Batista e incluso el se sorprendió de lo que dijo

Mark alzó una ceja.

- ¿Tan raro es verme sonreír? - preguntó aunque él ya sabía de sobra la respuesta.

- Casi nunca, por no decir nunca, sonríes

- Tampoco tengo motivo para hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso?

Mark se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Batista le miró extrañado.

- La verdad es que no hablo mucho con la gente de aquí y además, mi personaje no ayuda.

- Ya... Pero tu personaje mola ^^

- Tsé... No creas... A veces me gustaría hacer un personaje tipo al de Shawn por ponerte algún ejemplo. Con más diálogos y eso.

- Es verdad... Un mudo puede dar más conversación que tú...-murmuró Batista.- ¿Y por que no se lo pides a Mcmahon?

- Ya se lo pedí, pero the Undertaker tal y como está ahora le da dinero. Además, en el fondo estoy bien como estoy.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tu personaje?

- Me gusta y me desagrada. Gracias a él todos creen que soy un borde, antipático y antisocial. Pero me gusta porque creo que es original y me va el rollo este oscuro.

- Te va, pero me estoy dando cuenta que no eres ni borde, ni antipático ni antisocial...-murmuró

- ¿A no?

- No, eres majo. Y solo llevo media hora seguida hablando contigo.-confesó

- Anda, pues gracias por el cumplido - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- De nada hombre...-dijo con media sonrisa.- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte a ver?

- Vale...

-Vamos venga...-murmuró y estiró de un brazo con cuidado poniéndole una mano en la espalda para ayudarle

Mark notó que aun estaba débil y no podía sostenerse solo. El mareo volvió a él enseguida. Volvió a tenderlo en la camilla.

-Será mejor esperar un poco...-dijo y se sentó en la camilla

Mark asintió cerrando los ojos para que el mareo volviera a pasarle. Le acarició el pecho con cuidado, manteniéndose callado, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Mark sonrió levemente. Le gustaba aquella sensación.

Batista siguió tocándole el pecho, bajando más la mano inconscientemente. Mark se relajó. Le encantaba tanto aquella sensación... Siguió bajando la mano hasta dejarla por debajo en ombligo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Batista siguió tocándole el pecho, bajando más la mano inconscientemente. Mark se relajó. Le encantaba tanto aquella sensación... Siguió bajando la mano hasta dejarla por debajo en ombligo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta.

Mark se sonrojó al notar donde estaba la mano de Dave, pero no dijo nada. Batista levantó la vista, y lo vio rojo, cayó en la cuenta de donde tenía la mano y la apartó.

-Perdón...

-No... Pasa... nada - murmuró Mark.

-¿Seguro? Estás como el color original de mi bañador...-dijo señalándoselo pues aún seguía igual

- Sí...sí... - murmuró Mark algo nervioso.

- Estás nerviosillo... ¿Por?-preguntó

- Nada... - contestó mirando hacía otro lado.

Batista se encogió de hombros, y puestos ha la situación, ya que se había traído su bolsa también, se cambió de ropa.

Mark lo observó como se cambiaba de ropa esta vez ya intentando adoptar la expresión de siempre. Batista se quitó el bañador, cogió sus calzoncillos y se le cayeron al suelo. Se puso culo en pompa hacia Mark, no fue a posta.

- ¿Tienes un tatuaje en el culo? - fue lo que comentó Mark al ver aquella vista.

- ¡Hostias!-dijo Batista y lo primero que hizo fue tapárselo con las manos.-Eh... Sí...-dijo sonrojándose

- ¿Para qué?

- Yo... Bueno... Veía doble yo me lo quería hacer al final de la espalda, pero la tatuadora insistió tanto...

- Creo que la tatuadora quería verte el culo...

- Eso me pareció a mí...-dijo vistiéndose.-Al final consiguió ella lo que quería...-comentó

- Pues sí y seguro que ahora lo comentará con tó Dios - rió Mark.

Batista se terminó de poner los boxers, puso los brazos en jarra y miró a Mark.

-¿Y por qué me mirabas el culo?-preguntó con media sonrisa

- Porque lo has puesto en pompa contra mi cara y no tenía otra vista que eso - gruñó Mark.

- Hombre... Pero te has fijado y todo...-le dijo Batista terminándose de vestir

- Hombre... El tatuaje no es chico...

Batista se sonrojó un poco.

- Fijo que tú también tienes un tatuaje que nadie ve...

- Si me has desnudado y no has visto nada es señal de que no hay nada.

-Algo tendrás detrás de los muslos...

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que tenga? - preguntó Mark algo sonrojado.

Batista se mantuvo callado, no sabía que responder.

-Pues... Esto... Eh....-dijo y se puso a mirar desesperado a los lados.

Mark prefirió no decir nada y cerró los ojos para ver si aquel mareo se le pasaba. Al cerrarlos sus pensamientos volvieron de golpe recordándole la conversación y lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Batista se puso a pasear por la habitación, desde hace tiempo... Bueno, desde hace cosa de dos meses... Comenzaba a fijarse en Mark de una manera... Diferente... Y deseaba luchar con él para así "meterle mano" con su permiso.

Mark pensó de nuevo en que Dave era el único de la empresa que había tratado de conocerle. Aquello le llenaba el cuerpo con una sensación agradable que no se podía describir. No era de agradecimiento, sino otra cosa... Algo que no sabía que era. Ya tenía asumido que lo veía con otros ojos, aunque aun no sabía si llamar aquello amor o no.

- Bueno.... ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Batista tras un rato de silencio

- Ya se me pasó un poco... - admitió Mark.

- Eso está bien ^^ ¿Crees que te marearás si te intentas levantar o esperamos algo más?

- Intentémoslo... - dijo Mark y se incorporó. El mareo seguía presente aunque ya podía controlarlo y se levantó del todo.

- Bien... ¿Andamos y vamos al hotel?-preguntó aguantando a Mark

- Vale.

Batista y Mark salieron del lugar donde se había celebrado los combates, y en taxi, se fueron al hotel donde Mark ya tenía reservada una plaza.

- Gracias... - dijo Mark cuando ya llegaron.

- De nada hombre.-respondió Batista.-Creo que... Voy ha reservar una habitación que... No lo hice.

- Vale... Si quieres te espero aquí...

- Sí, por favó ^^.-dijo Batista, fue a recepción, al rato volvió junto a Mark.-No hay habitaciones libres.

- Si quieres quédate en la mía... - dijo Mark encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No te importa?-preguntó Batista un poco... contento

- No

- Gracias ^^

- Voy a pedir la tarjeta... - dijo Mark y se fue a la mesa de recepción donde se la dieron -. La 154 - dijo cuando regresó a donde estaba Dave.

- Vamos pues-dijo Batista encaminándose a dicha habitación

La habitación estaba en un lugar del hotel que cuando se asomaban por la ventana se podía ver el mar. Sin duda era una de las mejores que habían allí. Mark soltó la tarjeta en la mesa que había en la entrada de la habitación y se fijó en un detalle bastante importante: solo había una sola cama.

- Ala...-dijo Batista mirando la cama.-Creo que... Muy buenas vistas pero a mi me da que dormiré a rás del suelo...

- Tampoco te voy a violar si duermes conmigo - dijo Mark sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

"_Ya me gustaría a mí..._" pensó Batista

-No si ya...

- Pues entonces no tienes porque dormir en el suelo.

- Ya... Bueno... Si no te importa a mí... Tampoco...

"_Mentira, claro que te importa David, sufres el riesgo de acabar pensando con la cabeza, y no precisamente con la que hay encima de los hombros._"

"_Mark... Pobre de ti que pienses con el primer cerebro masculino..._" dijo su cerebro de arriba.

Batista dejó las cosas en el suelo y se asomó a la terraza.

_"Y encima las vistas son algo románticas... Si es que..."  
_

Mark se fue al lavabo. Allí se quitó todo el maquillaje que tenía que ponerse para hacer de the Undertaker. Cuando terminó fue Tambien a la terraza.

- Se te ve mejor así...-comentó Batista al verle sin maquillar y volvió a mirar al mar

- Gracias, aunque yo ya me acostumbré a verme de la otra forma.

Batista sonrió y se apoyó de espalda en la barandilla, se quedó mirando a los ojos de Mark, eran de bonitos... Mark tenía la vista clavada en el mar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta donde miraba Dave. Pensaba en lo ocurrido, nada más.

Batista, pensando en a saber que, se sonrojó, gracias a dios se estaba haciendo de noche y no esperaba que se le notara mucho.

Mark se fijó en la luna. Era más grande de lo normal y era anaranjada. Un color que no se podía ver mucho en ella y que era hermoso, que se reflejaba en las oscuras olas del mar y le daban un azul oscuro bastante inusual. Le gustaba contemplar aquel paisaje y el saber que Dave estaba allí al lado, le hacía sentirse como nunca.

David, se dic la vuelta y también dirigió la vista hacia dónde la dirigía Mark, hacia la luna. Todo era romántico, y él sentía unas mariposillas raras en el estómago, sintió el impulso de ir hacia Mark y puestos a que era un paisaje lindo, darle el beso del siglo, solo se atrevió a girar la cabeza para mirarle el lateral del rostro, temía que le diera una hostia si hacía algo más.

Mark observó la playa que había en sus pies. Vio que había una pareja paseando por la arena y también unos chicos haciendo el botellón del siglo, cantando la macarena. Aquello hizo que Mark riera a lo bajo pues uno de ellos la cantaba con coreografía incluida.

Batista le miró con una ceja alzada y miró hacia la arena.

-Anda... Fíjate... Qué ritmo tiene el chiquillo...

- Pues sí - rió -. Mira la chica que hay al lado como se aleja de él.

Y en efecto, la chica que estaba al lado del chico se iba alejando riéndose y burlándose de él, aunque también iba taja.

Batista se rió.

- ¿Tú alguna vez has bailado esa canción? Ya sea ebrio o lúcido...

- Ebrio. Y fue la vez que mi ex mujer me conoció - rió -. No sé que impresión se llevaría de mí aquella mujer...

Batista se rió por lo bajo.

- Hombre... Un tío como tú bailando la macarena... Uf...

- He hecho cosas peores.

-¿A sí?

- Caerme delante de toda la gente hoy a la salida, por ejemplo. Prefiero bailar la macarena antes de cometer un fallo.

- ¿Bailamos? – propuso David


	4. Chapter 4

- Caerme delante de toda la gente hoy a la salida, por ejemplo. Prefiero bailar la macarena antes de cometer un fallo.

- ¿Bailamos? – propuso David

Mark levantó una ceja como si Dave también andará ebrio.

- Jo... Lo digo enserio... A lo mejor será por qué he bebido café con azúcar pero...

- Está bien... Pero tú cantas porque yo canto fatal.

-Si vamos... Yo estoy para presentarme a Operación triunfo...-murmuró Batista

- Mejor que yo seguro que lo haces. Además, mi acento español no es que ande muy para allá…

- Si vamos... A mí no es que me haya pegado mucho de Óscar... ¿Yo canto y tu bailas?-dijo

- ¿Y yo me quedo solo bailando? Ni de coña...

- Bueno, te arrancas tú y yo te sigo

- Va, empieza a cantar - rió Mark.

- Eh... A ver como era... _(8)Darle a tú cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena, darle a tu cuerpo alegría macarena Eyyy Macarena... (8)_

Mark mientras empezó a cantar Dave se puso a bailar descojonándose de risa. Batista le siguió el baile.

- No nos hace falta ni estar borrachos...- comentó también riéndose – _(8) Macarena tiene un novio que se llama, que se llama de apellido Vitorino... En la gira de bandera del muchacho... Se las vio con dos amigos airgh (8)_

Mark iba riéndose mientras bailaba.

- Veo que te la sabes... Aunque yo no entiendo nada de la canción...

- Ya te la traduciré...-dijo y repitió el estribillo (yo)

- Vale... - rió Mark.

Batista rió y siguió bailando, con media sonrisa. Cuando Dave paró de cantar, Mark paró de bailar. Hacía tiempo que no se soltaba así con nadie y la verdad es que lo echaba de menos.

Batista rió.

-Ay que bien me lo he pasao...

- Yo hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así... - comentó Mark con una sonrisa.

- Ni yo...-dijo Batista también con una sonrisa

Mark volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla. Los chicos que estaban haciendo el botellón en aquel momento se estaban bañando en el agua y la pareja que antes paseaba tranquilamente por allí se sentó para contemplar la luna.

-Que monos ^^.-dijo Batista, en parte, quería hacer lo mismo, salvo que con Mark

Mark no comentó nada. Deseaba estar igual con Dave, aunque en parte ya observaban juntos aquel paisaje. La pareja empezó a besarse. Batista suspiró, quería hacer eso también con Mark jo... Mark también suspiró. Inconscientemente, Batista, pegó su cuerpo al de Mark.

Este también pegó su cuerpo contra Dave también inconscientemente, sumergido en sus pensamientos. David, se cruzó de brazos sobre la barandilla y con una de las manos, tanteó el dorso de la de Mark, pensaba en sus cosas. Mark notó aquella suave caricia, aunque no dijo nada.

-¿Vamos a dormir?-murmuró Batista bostezando

- Vale... Yo ya tengo sueño...

Batista fue hacia la cama y bajó el edredón y las sábanas, se quitó toda la ropa a excepción de los calzoncillos, tenía la costumbre de dormir en bolas, pero no era plan.

Mark entró y cerró la ventana. Bajó las persianas. Se desnudó a excepción de los boxers. Notaba que su corazón iba más de prisa de lo normal. Aquella noche sería todo un reto para sus instintos. Batista estaba un poco nervioso. Sobre todo cuando vio a Mark casi en bolas, se puso al borde de la cama.

Mark dobló la ropa y la puso encima de una silla que había en la habitación. Fue al baño y volvió ya listo para dormir.

- Anda, ni que te vaya a violar - comentó cuando vio a Dave en el borde de la cama casi para caerse.

_  
"No si ya me gustaría a mí_" comentó la conciencia de Batista

-Es que no se cuanto ocupas...-mintió metiéndose un poco más hacia el centro.

- La cama ya es bastante grande - dijo Mark metiéndose en la cama y aquello era verdad, pues el tamaño de la cama superaba al tamaño de una de matrimonio corriente.

-Te habrán visto... Y dirán, pues le daremos la más grande que tengamos...-murmuró Batista

_"Lo que te haría yo, ya que la cama es grande..."_ pensó

- Tal vez - comentó Mark con una sonrisa.

_"O tal vez intuyeron que aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa..."_ dijo su pensamiento.

- Bueno...-murmuró Batista y apagó la luz

_"Vamos a ver Batista, procura pensar en otra cosa que no sea follarte a Taker que si no se va ha notar...  
_  
- Buenas noches, Dave - dijo Mark y cerró los ojos.

_"No tengas sueños eróticos... No tengas sueños... Y ni se te ocurra pensar en follar... Sueña con que estas en un campo lleno de florecillas..." _pensó Mark

-Buenas noches Mark...-murmuró Batista

_"Vale, fijo que no puedo dormir"_ pensó David, notaba el calor corporal de Mark tan cerca que...

_"No sé ni si hoy dormiré..."_ dijo el pensamiento de Mark, aunque éste ya intentaba ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

_"Venga Batista, canta y así te olvidarás te que tienes al mejor hombre que pudieras tener a tu lado: Soy una taza... Una tetera... Una cuchara y un cucharón uoo"_

_"It's rainning man oh! allelujah .... Mejor cambio de canción..." _pensó Mark

_"Un plato hondo, hondo, hondo... ¡DIOS! Batista, deja de irte hondo que acabas pensando en Mark y sus profundidades..."_ pensó David

Mark ya terminó por dormirse sin siquiera pensar en que cantar en sus pensamientos. Batista también durmió, pero acabó soñando algo que... Bueno, soñó que estaba con Mark en esa playa, metiéndose mano a saco. Se levantó un poquito agitado, viendo como se erguía un bulto en su entrepierna.

Mark dormía tranquilamente pegado a su lado, soñando tal como había dicho su pensamiento en un campo de florecillas silvestres. Batista sentía a Mark tan cerca que...Bueno, se volvió a dormir y sin ningún esfuerzo, acabó corriéndose, se tumbó de lado. Mark soñando que abrazaba a un conejillo que había por el campo de flores se abrazó a Dave.

David suspiró, se levantó y al verse rodeado por los brazos de Mark se relajó, se durmió con una sonrisa.

- Te quie... - murmuró Mark en sueños.


	5. Chapter 5

David suspiró, se levantó y al verse rodeado por los brazos de Mark se relajó, se durmió con una sonrisa.

- Te quie... - murmuró Mark en sueños.

Batista se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, tieso, suspiró de alegría.

-Yo también...-murmuró

Mark suspiró en sueños. Acababa de soltar al conejo, aunque no se soltó de Dave. Batista sonreía de oreja a oreja. Mark no soñó en nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Batista se despertó antes que Mark, y como no, empalmado.

-Jo...-dijo en voz baja, se deshizo del abrazo y se fue a ducharse a ver sí...

Mark se abrazó a la almohada y abrió sus ojos. Dave ya no estaba allí y él estaba justo en medio de la cama. Observó que éste ya había levantado las persianas y el mar brillante fue el primero en darle los buenos días.

Batista, hizo sus quehaceres en el baño y salió envuelta en una toalla, que no es que fuera muy grande.

-Buenos días-le dijo a Mark al verlo despierto

Mark se sonrojó un poco al ver aquella vista de Dave. Su pensamiento hizo que no se sonrojara más con: "_peleas contra él siempre y siempre lo ves en gayumbos... no deberías de sonrojarte_".

- Buenos días... - dijo con un bostezo.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó

- Sí... Bastante bien... - comentó Mark - ¿Tú?

-Muy bien también-respondió él con una sonrisa acordándose de lo que había hecho y dicho Mark por la noche

Mark observó el mar. No quería irse del hotel hacía su casa pues aquello suponía separarse de Dave hasta el siguiente show. Batista lo observó, no quería irse, no quería alejarse de aquel hombre que le hacía estar bien consigo mismo, de ser mejor de sentirse agradable.

Mark se estiró en la cama y se incorporó. Sus ojos verdes se veían de un color aguamarina gracias a la luz que entraba en la habitación.

-Woo.-dijo Batista en voz alta al fijarse en los ojos de Mark

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Mark extrañado.

Batista se sonrojó.

-Tienes unos ojos bonitos...-masculló colorado

- Gracias... - dijo Mark y se sonrojó un poco.

Batista sonrió hacia sus adentros, le encantaba ver a Mark sonrojado, aunque solo fuera un poco. Mark se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón para observar el mar.

Batista se fue vistiendo, contemplando la espalda de Mark, la espalda las piernas y el culo del mismo. Mark volvió hacía dentro y se fue a duchar.

Cuando Batista se terminó de vestir, se tumbó en la cama, pensando si debía decirle a Mark o no lo que le había dicho este por la noche. Aunque también, a saber que estaba soñando.

Mark salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y fue a buscar su ropa, sumido otra vez en sus pensamientos. Batista lo observó, con detenimiento, le gustaba verle mojado

- Creo que pronto llegará el día que vuelva a tener que teñirme... - comentó Mark para si mismo cuando se puso unos boxers negros y fue hacía el baño para hacer sus cosas.

-¿Ein? ¿Te tiñes?-preguntó Batista con las cejas alzadas

- Soy pelirrojo. Y un pelirrojo brillante de esos que se ven a 300 kilómetros de lejos - rió Mark -. Empecé tiñéndome por cosas de que no era muy normal ver a un personaje siniestro como lo es el mío con ese color de pelo y al final me tiño porque me veo raro sin tener el pelo negro.

-Anda...Fíjate...-y se echó a reír.-Perdón...-se excusó.-Pero es que nunca me imaginé que fueras pelirrojo anaranjao

Mark le fulminó con la mirada. No le gustaba que le recordaran cual era su color natural de pelo.

-Estarías mono de pequeño.-le comentó Batista

"_Eso, eso David, tu sigue diciéndole a Mark lo guapo que está y te pondrán los dientes de diadema_" le dijo su conciencia

- Sí, monísimo - dijo con ironía saliendo del baño.

Batista sonrió y cerró los ojos, un Batista vestido de ángel con arpa, se le apareció en un hombro:

-Venga, vamos, David, dile a Mark lo mucho que le quieres, seguro que no pasará nada, aunque no sienta lo mismo seguro que seguís siendo amigos...

Un Batista vestido de demonio se le apareció en el otro hombro

-¡¡Fóllatelo!! ¡¡Fóllatelo!!-le dijo

Mark se fue vistiendo lentamente. No tenía prisas por abandonar aquel sitio, sino al contrario, permanecer más tiempo. Batista meneó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Mark se giró y miró a Dave con una ceja alzada.

Batista se incorporó sonriendo.

-Nada...-dijo mirando a Mark, que lo miraba un poco interrogante.-Tengo que dejar de ver los dibujos animados

Mark se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

-¡Te invito a desayunar!-le propuso Batista a Mark

Mark volvió a mirar a Dave y con una sonrisa aceptó. David sonrió, y esperó a que Mark terminara, para dirigirse a una cafetería y desayunar

Cuando Mark terminó de vestirse fue a peinarse y luego ya le hizo un gesto a Dave dándole a entender que estaba listo.

-Vamos pues-dijo Batista

Mark asintió y salieron del hotel. Se encaminaron a una cafetería tranquila y tomaron allí un desayuno normalico.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien. Ya estoy bien - respondió Mark.

-Me alegro ^^

Mark observó alrededor. No había mucha gente y la gente que había no parecía reconocerles, así que estaban tranquilos.

- Tenemos que volver ha echarnos un baile....-recordó David riendo

- ¿Otro? - preguntó Mark también riéndose.

- Claro... El chiki-chiki tenemos que bailar...-comentó David riendo

- ¿El chiki-chiki? - preguntó Mark extrañado pues esa canción no era muy conocida en EEUU y tampoco es que él estuviera informado de nuevos éxitos.

Batista se rió.

- Una canción que salió en Eurovisión... Tiene su punto...-dijo Batista

_"O también podemos bailar agarraito y eso..."_ pensó

- Yo como no miro eurovisión... - comentó Mark encogiéndose de hombros.

_"Chiki-chiki suena a follar...."_ dijo su pensamiento.

- Bueno... Lo único bailable es el estribillo...-dijo y se lo cantó con una coreografía pequeñita.

Mark sonrió al ver que tipo de coreografía era.

- Solo entendí el Michael Jackson - rió Mark.

- Bah... Es algo absurdo... Aunque el significado de chiki-chiki... En español es...Raro

- ¿Raro?

- Parece que te están haciendo una invitación a la cama...

_"Sí, eso te lo haría yo..."_

- Ya decía yo que sonaba a algo así...

_"Joder... invítame tú a mi..."pensó Mark_

Batista se rió.

_"Hay... Si yo te cantara un estribillo de una chirigota así que me enseñó Óscar un día: Esto es gay, y aquí hay que mamar, esto es gay y aquí hay que mamar"  
_

Mark volvió a sus pensamientos. Le gustaba tanto estar con la compañía de Dave... Batista cantaba por lo bajo. Pero no quería irse de allí. Mark terminó el desayuno.

- Mmm... Estaba esto bueno...-comentó Batista terminándose el café.-Esto... ¿Tú te vas ya a casa?

- No sé que hacer... - confesó Mark. No tenía ganas de irse - ¿Y tú te vas a tu casa?

- Sí... Aunque no tenga nada que hacer... ¿Te vienes conmigo?-preguntó David


End file.
